betrayalknowsmynamefandomcom-20200213-history
Touko Murasame
One of the first Zweilts to appear, Touko is a cheerful girl who is always there to make you smile again when you feel down, whether it is by kind words or a loving hug. But she’s more than just a cheerleader – she is tough and snarky when she needs to be, always quick to react when exposed to injustice and can be more than a handful when she’s really angry. Touko is easily likeable, to the point of her being the person that is closest to Luka (after Yuki, of course). Specializing in offense, Touko is the bearer of the "Ears of God". However, her gift is not as powerful as Tsukumo’s (who has the same power), so she only shares some of his abilities, such as telepathy and unusually good hearing. When battling the Duras, she wields a large sword called "Eon" (Eternity). Her Zweilt partner is her younger brother, Tsukomo Murasame. Personality Touko is very bright and cheerful and cares deeply for those around her. She likes hugging people and frequently does so. She loves to argue, can call someone (especially loves to mock Hotsuma). Touko may be vulnerable and can be strong and calm rest, but never remain indifferent. At one point it looked like she had a crush on Luka Crosszeria, as she was shown blushing when she saw him sleeping; but later, it is revealed that it was only because Luka looked like someone she used to love in her past life. Instead, she is a very loud advocate for Luka and Yuki Giou's relationship. It seems that apart from Tsukumo, Touko nourishes tender feelings for Yuki and Luka as well. Appearance Touko is a very beautiful young teenage girl with waist-length ash-bronze hair and golden eyes, like all the other Zweilts. Relationships Tsukumo Murasame Tsukumo and Touko are siblings. They are siblings but their relationship is more like a couple, with an incest subtext, much to Tsukumo's fangirls' dismay. In an Omake chapter in a manga, Tsukumo got sad because she doesn't watch him when he is in his tennis club, but the reason why she can't come close anymore is because of Tsukumo's fanclub shooing her away or chasing her away. Tsukumo is always ready to protect Touko with all his life and always says that he loves her. In one chapter in the manga when Kuroto Hourai and Yuki went to Tsukumo's room to wake him up since his still not up, when Kuroto pulled Tsukumo's bed sheet it revealed Tsukumo hugging Touko on her waist while sleeping together, but when he and Touko where comforted by the other Zweilts he remained dignified saying, "What can I do? I just love Touko-chan," causing Touko to blush. Yuki Giou Touko is fond of Yuki, calling him "Yuki-chan" despite of having only met him, and also stating that he is someone who is too kind for his own good, wanting him to call her "Touko-chan" instead of "Touko-san". She is also fond of hugging Yuki to display her affection to him much Luka's annoyance. Luka Crosszeria Touko is the most notable guardian who interacts with Luka the most, and was even hinted that she may possibly have a crush on him, yet, was revealed that during her past life, her lover resembled Luka greatly, and that must be why she is acting strangely around him. Trivia *Her birthday is June 22 *Her ring produces a huge sword called Eon (Eternity) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zweilt